nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Infection series
The Infection'' series''' is a series of Call of Duty games developed by Nakamura Interactive and Morningwood Studios, and will be published by Morningwood Arts. The series is confirmed to follow the story of Haley Marcy Rose introduced in Call of Duty: Infected: Gravemind Edition. Her story continues in Call of Duty: Awakening of the Hive, though it is seen through the eyes of Thomas Fall as well as the story of the Four Survivors which consist of Jimmy, Casey, Nakamura, and Yozhikov "Richtofen" in an alternate campaign. In Call of Duty: Rise of the Hive, her story is disregarded, crossing over into the secondary storyline and is companion to the Four Survivors. Games *''Call of Duty: Infected: Gravemind Edition'' *''Call of Duty: Awakening of the Hive'' *''Call of Duty: Rise of the Hive'' *''Untitled Rise of the Hive sequel'' *''Untitled Infection 5 sequel'' Story One NAKA chemical missile is launched from a Red Star Federation missile silo in Federal Russia in weaken the German Resistance. However, all NAKA missiles are launched to various hotspots across Eurasia. The Red Star Federation forces in Berlin after the missile struck report that most of their own men were killed but "reanimated" into rage-filled Infected. Files within the Red Star Federation reveal that Nazi Germany found an element known as Element 115—but did not know what it did when exposed to humans—and used it in the NAKA Chemical Missiles, hoping to turn the tide of war against the Resistance in the Federation civil wars. However, the Element then reanimates those exposed into Infected soldiers, causing the world to fall to a state of an "end of days" for everyone, including the Red Star Federation. Timeline *Year 573: The Shadows of Darkness collapses following the end of the Shadow War. 2017 *May 27th: A NAKA chemical missile is launched Federal Russia to land in Berlin. The same day, more NAKA Missiles are launched to hotspots in Eurasia. *May 28th: Most of Federal Germany has fallen within a few hours. *May 29th: Border forces of France, Belgium, Poland, Czech, and Austria—including other surrounding countries—report massive amounts of Infected overrunning border towns. *June 1st: European governments declare martial law, including European Red Star Federation states. *June 3rd: Martial law is overruled, Europe falls within two days after declaration of martial law. *June 16th: Surviving States of the Red Star are formed with remnants of the Federal Military. *June 29th: NAKA Virus spreads in North America. *June 30th: U.S. Military declares martial law under supervision of FEMA and CDC. *July 1st: North and South American cities fall to the NAKA Virus. US President Anakin Nakamura goes missing, presumed to be Infected. *July 10th: Remaining Joint Chiefs of the US Government rally the Surviving States of America as safe zones with remnants of the U.S. Armed Forces. *July 15th: 501st Corporation founds its HAZ Division to combat the Infected as well as to police its heavily protected research facilities, supply bases, and airfields. *August: Cleansing of Asia campaign begins **August 2nd: 501st Corporation is given clearance by the Joint Chiefs to cleanse the world with its HAZ Division. **August 3rd: HAZ Division's Roses battalion reaches and cleanses the city of Tokyo, Federal Japan. Other HAZ Division units report armed survivor groups resisting escort to safety. **August 4th: The Roses battalion cleanses the city of Nagoya and sets up another safe zone. **August 6th: 501st HAZ units are transported to Hong Kong, Federal China for cleanse efforts, encountering resistance from Infected. **August 7th: Roses battalion uncovers SOS calls coming from Federal Burma and is sent to rescue survivors. *August 8th: Roses battalion is led to Federal Korea after hearing about Infected origins. *August 9th: Roses battalion is sent to Federal Vietnam where they learn that US President Anakin Nakamura is responsible for the NAKA missiles. *August 11th: Haley Roses learns about the Shadows of Darkness from a survivor of the Fallen Brotherhood in Federal Japan. *August 13th: Roses battalion strikes a Shadows of Darkness base in Federal Canada to prevent their plans but the Roses are attacked by Infected "dank" forms. One "dank" form escapes and is followed by the Roses to its home. During the battle, Sebastian MacLeod and Cody Richards are killed by "dank" forms. *Mid-August: Haley's Vengeance begins **August 19th: The Shadows of Darkness are found in Neutral France. Haley goes to kill all those located there. The same day, Infected "dank" forms attack. **August 20th: Roses battalion is sent to Federal Africa by CEO James Johnson to assault a facility of the Shadows of Darkness. **August 22nd: 501st Corporation is attacked in the Surviving States of America by a large Shadows of Darkness force, suffering a major defeat. **August 25th: Haley and her Roses assault the Shadows' headquarters in a Red Star Federation mountain base, killing all within. A showdown between Haley and her enemy, Kevin results in him being killed by her. *August 29th: An unidentified creature reawakens in the event of it sensing the death of Kevin, Master Shadow of the Shadows of Darkness. Alternate Story '''''Under construction. Excuse me. Trivia *''Call of Duty: Awakening of the Hive'' was speculated to involve the Cryptids upon the sight of the unidentified creature. However, it was confirmed by Nakamura Interactive that the unidentified creature was not an Ancestor seen in Extinction of Ghosts. *It was confirmed by Anakin Nakamura that the Complete Edition of Call of Duty: Rise of the Hive will include both Call of Duty: Infected: Gravemind Edition and Call of Duty: Awakening of the Hive called the Infection Bundle. *The series will be retold/rebooted in the Awakening of the Hive saga project. Category:Jenkins S115 SII Category:Fanon Category:Infection series